Wendy Corduroy/Gallery/Season 2
Season 2 Scary-oke S2e1 sleeping wendy.png S2e1 wenddddy.png S2e1 crowd leaving.png S2e1 nervous.png S2e1 dip unhappy.png S2e1 crime scene in my mouth.png S2e1 dipper will not be deterred.png S2e1 party hat over a hat.png S2e1 sheepish wendy.png S2e1 distracted.png S2e1 dippers grounded.png S2e1 wendy takes charge.png Into the Bunker Sock Opera S2e4 gang helping.png S2e4 roll with it.png S2e4 singing group.png S2e4 car unloaded.png S2e4 through soos.png S2e4 bill in car.png S2e4 car window.png S2e4 toots.png S2e4 audience 2.png S2e4 by the by.png S2e4 audience 3.png S2e4 audience 4.png S2e4 sell this.png S2e4 audience dodge.png Soos and the Real Girl S2e5 bye soos wendy.png S2e5 wonder.png S2e5 it reminds people of the horrible inevitability of death.png S2e5 BAH!.png S2e5 GAH!.png S2e5 avoid eye contact monthly.png S2e5 literally too dumb to care.png S2e5 you wanna talk about something.png S2e5 wendy and stan's adorable relationship.png S2e5 i'll get your orthopedic.png Society of the Blind Eye Blendin's Game S2e8 wendy swings the cluebat.png S2e8 group shot.png S2e8 no fly list.png S2e8 spying but stan missing.png S2e8 big guns.png S2e8 laser exterior.png S2e8 laser interior.png S2e8 purple mattresses.png S2E8 The gang getting ready.png S2e8 charge.png S2e8 big wheels.png S2e8 young tambry and wendy.png S2e8 violent as ever.png S2e8 ride off.png The Love God Not What He Seems S2e11 heading into work.png S2e11 security 4 45 00.png S2e11 security 4 45 00 close.png A Tale of Two Stans S2e12 wendy is so interested.png S2e12 soos won't shut up.png S2e12 Wendy is done.png The Stanchurian Candidate S2e14 swins4pines.jpg S2e14 stan4mayor.jpeg S2e14 wow is this for real.jpg S2e14 campaign prep.jpg S2e14 bud is winning.jpg S2e14 stan meme.jpg The Last Mabelcorn Roadside Attraction S2e16 not over her.png Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future S2e17 welcome back.png S2e17 wendy.jpg S2e17 mabel with fliers.png S217 old age in highschool.jpg S2e17 teen horror.png S2e17 hsm.png S2e17 chill wendy.png S2e17 wendy blushing.png S2e17 walk of shame.png S2e17 other episodes.jpg S2e17 party image.jpg Weirdmageddon Part 1 S2e18 dead bat.jpg S2e18 cash money.jpg S2e18 Wendy and Dipper.png S2e18 pitt cola.jpg S2e18 you guys can do it.jpg S2e18 Vin key.jpg S2e18 time to save mabel.jpg S2e18 got you.jpg S2e18 wendy pulling arm.jpg S2e18 weirdness bubble bird.png S2e18 birpper speaking.png S2e18 birndy speaking.png S2e18 Dipper and Wendy anime.jpg S2e18 weirdness bubble meat.png S2e18 weirdness bubble live action.png S2e18 mad max wendy.jpg S2e18 your arm is okay.png S2e18 prison bubble.png S2e18 for mabel.png Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality S2e19 dipper calling for mabel.png S2e19 bill has taken over the town.png S2e19 ground shattering.png S2e19 if i die.png S2e19 i wanna die hugging.png S2e19 Dipper and Wendy can't breathe.png S2e19 About to land.png S2e19 Prison bubble entrance.jpg S2e19 Childlike wonder.png S2e19 Three whoa.png S2e19 what is this new world.png S2e19 this place hurts my eyes.png S2e19 oh, that's normal.png S2e19 only bees and art students can see.png S2e19 do we have a choice.png S2e19 listen creepy dream guys.png S2e19 Flavor pup.jpg S2e19 mabeland beach.png S2e19 this world was created by bill.png S2e19 do you see what's happening here.png S2e19 Drink punched.png S2e19 that punch is probably blood.png S2e19 that glitter rain is probably ground-up bones or babies or something.png S2e19 Waffle punched.png S2e19 this is a rescue.png S2e19 Mabel room.jpg S2e19 there she is.png S2e19 sprinkles from mabel shorts.jpg S2e19 holding down door.jpg S2e19 full room.jpg S2e19 town knows what you want.jpg S2e19 pudding inside.jpg S2e19 always wanted to do that.jpg S2e19 a true dream.jpg S2e19 false wendy.jpg S2e19 cockroaches.jpg S2e19 gross.jpg S2e19 mabel playing with the gang.jpg S2e19 top view.jpg S2e19 ducktective vs soos.jpg S2e19 The photo day.png S2e19 Hug power.png S2e19 Horrified brothers.png S2e19 true mabeland.jpg S2e19 Everyone get on.png S2e19 Waddles wake up.png S2e19 waddles attacks.jpg S2e19 Waddles runs.png S2e19_Are_you_ready.png S2e19_Burst_your_bubble.png S2e19_Waddles_jump.png S2e19_Look_inside_Waddles.png S2e19_Bubble_bursting_1.png S2e19 You all good.png S2e19 the gang is safe.jpg S2e19 main street destroyed.jpg S2e19 lets fight soos.jpg S2e19 dipper and crew barge in.jpg S2e19 something I miss.jpg Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls Category:Character galleries Category:Main character galleries Category:Season 2 character galleries Category:Wendy Corduroy images